<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late At Night by fuckingoodtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427617">Late At Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime'>fuckingoodtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks it's a good time for some personal satisfaction. Lacey has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lacey Dover/Peter Dover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only time Peter does this is late at night when the world is quiet around him and there’s no movement in the house. Across the room, he can hear Lacey breathing and a weird thrill goes through him at the thought that she might wake up and see him. It does little to soothe the ache growing between his legs.</p>
<p>Peter eases down his pajama bottoms and wraps his fingers around his cock. Closing his eyes, he can almost trick himself into thinking it’s Daddy touching him. He squeezes and strokes up, thinks of the way it feels when Daddy holds him, when he fucks him. He shivers and bites down on his fingers to keep from groaning. Only a few hours ago, Daddy had been hilted inside of him and he can still feel it in his sore muscles. He’s pretty sure there’s still come inside his canal even after the bath he’d spent fingering himself and can’t help wondering if Daddy might fill him again tomorrow.</p>
<p>When Lacey’s around, Daddy doesn’t touch him and it almost makes Peter wish she would go to public school instead of staying home for her lessons with him, but he knows that’s very selfish of him and God does not reward selfishness. Maybe if she knew what was happening already, there’d be no reason for Daddy not to anymore. Maybe she’d even want to watch. Peter’s mouth goes dry at the mental image of being on his knees in front of his twin with Daddy pounding away at his ass.</p>
<p>He’s already wet at the tip and can’t stop a quiet groan from escaping as he rubs over the weeping head of his cock. He can see it in his mind eye, sitting down on Daddy’s cock while they go over history and math, working problems as Daddy rams into him over and over. Lacey sitting across from them and maybe even touching herself while she watches. His hole clenches around nothing but Peter just works himself harder.</p>
<p>His bed suddenly dips. Peter jerks his eyes open but can’t do anything as Lacey climbs over him in the darkness. Starlight runs over her slim body. Her nightgown is gone. Peter stares at perked nipples and a flat stomach, down towards the sparse thatch of hair between her legs now that they’re twelve.</p>
<p>“Naughty,” Lacey says softly and he almost apologizes when he feels her fingers slide over his own. He jerks his gaze down and then lets go as Lacey takes over. It’s better when it’s someone else’s hand and Peter pants for breath with each firm stroke, moaning when she twists her fingers along the sensitive head.</p>
<p>“What- What are you-“</p>
<p>Lacey shifts down his body and he doesn’t know why until her mouth suddenly slides over his cock, nearly all the way in one go. His hips buck up but she just takes him deeper until he can feel her lips against the very base. Peter grabs a handful of her hair and follows the careful bobbing of her head. It feels so good, so wet, and the way she sucks on him like he’s an icy treat has him close almost immediately.</p>
<p>He rips his gaze from her mouth and lets it slide down her naked back to her tight bottom. She’s getting fuller, closer to the way Mommy looks, and Peter has no doubt she’ll get there. As Lacey swallows around him, he spots one of her hands working furiously between her own legs and then he’s cumming, using his hold to jerk her in so he can spill down her throat. She doesn’t fight him and the way her mouth caresses him as she swallows down his seed prolongs it.</p>
<p>Lacey finally moves up, letting him slide from her lips. Her smile is intensely satisfied. “You don’t last nearly as long as Uncle John, but that’s okay. I like tasting you.”</p>
<p>“Uncle John?” Has she been-</p>
<p>“Not telling,” she teases and then presses her lips to his. Peter’s eyes blink wide but he opens his mouth at her insistence and lets himself enjoy the silky feel of her tongue against his. He can taste himself in her mouth and it just makes his cock twitch because it tastes so much like Daddy. What if they sucked Daddy together? Shared his cock and his cum. If she’s not careful, he’s gonna get hard again-</p>
<p>He groans as Lacey starts jerking him off again with slow, measured care. Her touch is far more practiced than it should be. How long has she been doing this with Uncle John?! And has she been doing more?</p>
<p>“Touch me,” Lacey tells him, dragging one of his hands between her legs. He immediately runs his fingers over her slit and it is sopping wet already. Her little whimper when he pushes a finger into her tight hole makes him want to fuck right into the tight heat he finds. Lacey’s hips roll into his touch and Peter tries to make it as good for her as her mouth had been for him. “More. Gimme more, Peter.”</p>
<p>What she means, he’s not sure of, but he presses another finger inside and then a third that she takes easily. She’s so wet-</p>
<p>“Mm, yeah, just like that,” Lacey murmurs in his ear. “I’m still filled up with Uncle’s love.”</p>
<p>That’s why she’s dripping with wetness. He shivers at the knowledge but it only makes him hotter as he keeps fingering her tight pussy. He wants to dump more cum in her. Leave her brimming with so much cum that it splashes out around his cock.</p>
<p>Something takes over his body and Peter rolls them, shoving Lacey on her back as he slides between her legs. She blinks up at him and then her legs curl around his hips to bring him in until his cock is rubbing up against her wet folds. Peter can barely stand it.</p>
<p>“Do it,” Lacey says breathlessly. “Fuck me, Peter.”</p>
<p>He can’t stop himself. Reaching down, he positions himself at her hole and starts to push inside. She’s tight even after he’d fingered her so long and Uncle fucked her so recently. The way her walls clamp down on him is so very good that he almost cums right then. Peter shifts to get better leverage, resting on his knees, and then starts rocking into her. The slick slide within her is great and he wonders if this is what Daddy feels when he’s fucking him. That has him jerking harder into her but Lacey just moans and grips him tighter so he does it again. Soon he’s rutting into her with all his strength. Lacey moves with him, her arms curling around his neck to drag him in and then he’s sucking on one of her nipples as her pussy sucks on his throbbing dick.</p>
<p>This was never going to last long but Peter holds out as long as he can because it just feels so good and who knows if Lacey will ever let him do it again? She’s moaning his name, her nails digging into his back as he drills into her wet heat. If it’s even half this good when Daddy fucks his ass, no wonder Daddy wants to so often!</p>
<p>When he cums, it’s without warning and then he’s jerking hard into her with a strangled cry. He can feel his cum pumping deep in her body and Lacey’s pussy flexes around him as she joins in. He can’t stay inside for long, too sensitive, but as he pulls out, a trail of cum follows behind and makes him want to dive back in anyway. Lacey goes limp under him and Peter rolls to the side so he can recover. For several moments, there’s no sound except for their panted breath.</p>
<p>“I should have jumped you years ago,” Lacey says finally with a little laugh and Peter knows he’d never have said no to something that feels this good. Has Uncle been fucking her for that long?</p>
<p>“Make up for lost time?” Peter suggests and that has them both snickering but from the mischievous look she gives him before going back to her own bed, cum dripping down her thighs, he’s pretty sure she will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>